ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Multionario a3
antifurto *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-furto antihistaminic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-histaminico/a antihistaminico *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-histaminico antihygienic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-higiénico/a Antilibano (-lí-) *Anglese: npr Anti-Lebanon (= mountain range parallel to the Lebanon Mountains) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antilope (-í-) *Anglese: n antelope *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antílope antimonial *Anglese: adj antimonial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antimonial antimonio *Anglese: n antimony **Unde: antimonial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. antimónio (Sb) antinational *Anglese: adj antinational *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-nacional antinephritic *Anglese: adj antinephritic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antinomia (-ía) *Anglese: n antinomy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antinomia antinomic *Anglese: adj antinomic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antinómico/a antinomio *Anglese: n Hist. antinomian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. antinómio antinomismo *Anglese: n Hist. antinomianism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. antinomismo Antiochia (-ía) *Anglese: npr Antioch *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Antioquia antipapa *Anglese: n antipope *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-papa antiparlamentari *Anglese: adj antiparliamentary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antiparlamentar antipath- *Anglese: adj in derivatives antipath- (= antipathetic) **Unde: antipathia-antipathic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antipathia (-ía) *Anglese: n antipathy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antipatia antipathic *Anglese: adj antipathetic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antipático/a antipatriotic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-patriótico/a antiperistase (-ístase) *Anglese: n antiperistasis (= intensification of a quality by an opposing quality) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antiphona (-tí-) *Anglese: n Eccl. antiphon, antiphony **Unde: antiphonal; antiphonario" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. antífona antiphonal *Anglese: adj antiphonal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antifonal antiphonario *Anglese: n antiphonary, antiphonal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antifonário antiphras- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: antiphrase; antiphrastic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antiphrase (-í-) *Anglese: n antiphrasis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antifrase antiphrastic *Anglese: adj antiphrastic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antifrastico/a antipodal *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antipodal antipode (-í-) *Anglese: n opposite, contrary, antipode; antipodes antipodes **Unde: antipodic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antípoda antipodic *Anglese: adj antipodal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antipódico/a antiqualia *Anglese: n old stuff, trash *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antiquar *Anglese: v to antiquate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v antiquar antiquario *Anglese: n 1. antiquary; 2. antiquedealer" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antiquário antiquate *Anglese: adj antiquated, old-fashioned *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antiquado antiquatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv antiquadamente antique *Anglese: adj antique, ancient; (le) antiquos (the) ancients **Unde: antiqualia; antiquario; antiquitate; antiquar-antiquate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antigo antiquemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv antigamente antiquitate *Anglese: n antiquity (1. ancient character; 2. early ages of history; 3. antique)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antiguidade antiquo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antigo (os antigos) antireligiose *Anglese: adj antireligious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-religioso/a antiruga *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-ruga antiscios *Anglese: npl antiscians, antiscii *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... antiscorbutic *Anglese: adj antiscorbutic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-escorbútico/a antisemita *Anglese: n anti-Semite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-semita antisemitic *Anglese: adj anti-Semitic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-semítico/a antisemitismo *Anglese: n anti-Semitism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-semitismo antisepsis *Anglese: n antisepsis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anti-sepsia antiseptic *Anglese: adj antiseptic, antiseptical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antiseptico/a antisepticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv antisepticamente antiseptico *Anglese: n antiseptic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antiseptico antisocial *Anglese: adj antisocial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-social antispasmodic *Anglese: adj Med. antispasmodic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Med. antispasmodico/a antithese (-ítese) *Anglese: n antithesis (1. Rhet.; 2. opposition)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antítese (1. Ret.; 2. oposição)" antitoxina *Anglese: n antitoxin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antitoxina antitrinitari *Anglese: adj anti-Trinitarian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anti-trinitário/a Antonio *Anglese: nprm Anthony *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm António antonyme (-ó-) *Anglese: adj antonymous **Unde: antonymia; antonymo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj antónimo/a antonymia (-ía) *Anglese: n antonymy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antonímia antonymo (-ó-) *Anglese: n antonym *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub antónimo Antwerpen Flam. *Anglese: npr Antwerp *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Antuérpia (Olanda) anular *Anglese: adj ring-shaped, annular; digito anular ring finger, annular; eclipse anular annular eclipse" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj anular; digito anular dedo anular" anuletto *Anglese: n small ring, annulet *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pequeno anel anulo *Anglese: n ring (= circle of metal or other material); also: ringlike object; anulo piscatori fisherman’s ring **Unde: anuletto; anular; anulose" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub anel anulose *Anglese: adj Zool. annulose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Zool. anuloso/a anxie *Anglese: adj anxious (1. uneasy, worried; 2. eagerly desiring) Hence; anxietate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ansioso/a anxiemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv ansiosamente anxietate *Anglese: n anxiety (1. uneasiness; 2. eager desire)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ansiedade aorta *Anglese: n aorta **Unde: aortic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aorta aortic *Anglese: adj aortic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aórtico/a à outrance F *Anglese: à outrance, in the extreme *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: à outrance F ap- *Anglese: see apo- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apartheid *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apartheid apath- *Anglese: adj in derivatives apath- (= apathetic) **Unde: apathia-apathic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apathia (-ía) *Anglese: n apathy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apatia, indiferença apathic *Anglese: adj apathetic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apático/a apathicamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv apaticamente ape *Anglese: n bee; ape operari, ape neutre working bee; ape matre, ape regina, ape femina queen bee; ape mascule drone **Unde: apiario¹; apiario², apicula-apiculario; apicultura etc.; apivore etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abelha; ape mascule zangão (macho da abelha); ape matre, ape regina, ape femina abelha rainha; ape operari, ape neutre abelha operaria" apena *Anglese: adv hardly, scarcely (= a pena) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv apenas, somente apennin *Anglese: adj Apennine **Unde: Apenninos *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apenino/a Apenninos *Anglese: nprpl Apennines *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprpl Apeninos apepsia (-ía) *Anglese: n Pathol. apepsy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. apépsia aperibottilias *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub saca-rolhas aperiente *Anglese: 1. ppr of aperir; 2. adj aperient, laxative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aperiente, aperitivo (que abre) aperilattas *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abre-latas aperir -per-/-pert- *Anglese: v to open (1. to unclose; 2. to begin) **Unde: aperiente; apertura; aperte; aperitive-aperitivo; aperitor; reaperir-reapertura" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abrir aperitive *Anglese: adj aperitive, aperient, laxative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aperitivo/a aperitivo *Anglese: n 1. aperient, laxative; 2. apéritif" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. aperiente; 2. aperitivo" aperitor *Anglese: n opener *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abridor apert- *Anglese: see aperir *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aperte *Anglese: adj open (= not closed, limited or hidden) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aberto apertemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abertamente apertura *Anglese: n opening (1. action of opening; 2. aperture; 3. beginning)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abertura apetale *Anglese: adj Bot. apetalous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Bot. apetalo aphasia (-ía) *Anglese: n Pathol. aphasia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. afasia aphasic *Anglese: adj aphasic, aphasiac *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afasiaco/a aphasico *Anglese: n aphasic, aphasiac *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afásico aphone *Anglese: adj aphonic, voiceless *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afónico/a (sem voz) aphonia (-ía) *Anglese: n aphonia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afonia aphonic *Anglese: adj aphonic, voiceless *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afónico/a (sem voz) aphorisar *Anglese: v to aphorize (= to speak, write, etc., in aphorisms) **Unde: aphorismo; aphorista-aphoristic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v (pronunciar aforismos) aphorismo *Anglese: n aphorism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aforismo aphorista *Anglese: n aphorist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aforista aphoristic *Anglese: adj aphoristic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aforístico/a aphrodis- *Anglese: see Aphrodite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aphrodisiac (-íac) *Anglese: adj aphrodisiac *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afrodisíaco/a aphrodisiaco (-íaco) *Anglese: n aphrodisiac *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afrodisíaco Aphrodite *Anglese: npr Mythol. Aphrodite **Unde: aphroditic; aphrodisiac-aphrodisiaco; Hermaphrodito etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Afrodite aphroditic *Anglese: adj aphroditic, venereal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afroditico/a aphtha *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. afta apiario¹ *Anglese: n bee-keeper *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apicultor apiario² *Anglese: n apiary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apiário apice (á-) *Anglese: n apex *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ápice apicola *Anglese: see apicultor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apicultor (compare: apicultor) apicula *Anglese: n honey-bee *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abelha apiculario *Anglese: n bee-hive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apiário, alveal apicultor *Anglese: n bee-keeper, apiculturist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apicultor apicultura *Anglese: n bee-keeping, apiculture *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apicultura apiforme *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apiforme apivore *Anglese: adj bee-eating *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apívoro/a apnea *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apneia apo- *Anglese: prefixo before -h- and vowels; used chiefly to form technical terms apo-, ap- (1. off, away; 2. separate) **Unde: apogee etc.: apostasia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo [ 'ap-' antes de '-h-' e vogais; usado sobretudo para formar termos técnicos] (1. fora, longe; 2. separado) compare: apogee etc.: apostasia etc." Apocalypse *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Apocalipse apocryphe (-ócryphe) *Anglese: adj apocryphal; specif.: Eccl.; also: spurious, unauthenticated **Unde: apocrypho" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apócrifo/a; Ecles.; impuro" apocrypho (-ócrypho) *Anglese: n apocryphon, also: apocrypha; apocryphos apocrypha, apocryphas" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apócrifo apogee (-ée) *Anglese: adj apogean, apogeal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apogeu apogeo (-éo) *Anglese: n apogee (1. Astron.; 2. highest point, culmination)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apogeu (1. Astron.; 2. o mais alto grau)" Apolline *Anglese: npr Gr.Myth. Apollo **Unde: apollinee *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Apolo apollinee *Anglese: adj Apolline, Apollonian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Apollon *Anglese: npr Mythol. Apollo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Apolo apolog- *Anglese: see apologia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apologetic *Anglese: adj apologetic (= defending by speech or writing) **Unde: apologetica *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apologetica *Anglese: n apologetics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apologética apologia (-ía) *Anglese: n apology, apologia **Unde: apologista; apologetic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apologia, defesa, justificação apologista *Anglese: n apologist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apologista apologo (-ólogo) *Anglese: n apologue *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apólogo apophysis (-ó-) *Anglese: n Zool., etc. apophysis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool., etc. apófise apoplectic *Anglese: adj apoplectic, apoplectical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apoplectico/a apoplexia (-ía) *Anglese: n apoplexy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apoplexia apostasia (-ía) *Anglese: n apostasy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apostasia apostata (-ó-) *Anglese: n apostate **Unde: apostatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apóstata a posteriori L *Anglese: adv a posteriori *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv a posteriori L apostolato *Anglese: n apostolate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apostolado apostolic *Anglese: adj apostolic (1. pertaining to the apostles or their teachings; 2. papal)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apostólico/a (1. pertencente aos apóstolos ou seus ensinamentos; 2. papal)" apostolicitate *Anglese: n apostolicity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apostolicidade apostolo (-ós-) *Anglese: n apostle; le Symbolo del Apostolos the Apostles’ Creed **Unde: apostolato; apostolic-apostolicitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apostolo apostrophar *Anglese: v Rhet. to apostrophize (= to address in an apostrophe) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apostrofar apostrophe (-pós-) *Anglese: n Rhet. apostrophe **Unde: apostrophar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ret. apostrofe (acto de virar-se) apostropho *Anglese: n apostrophe (= the mark ’ as used in “ne’er”, “boy’s”, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apostrofo (sinal gráfico da elisão) apotheca *Anglese: n pharmacy, apothecary’s **Unde: apothecario *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub farmácia, apoteca apothecario *Anglese: n apothecary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub farmacista apotheosis (-ósis) *Anglese: n apotheosis (1. Hist. deification; 2. glorification)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apoteose (1. Hist. deificação; 2. glorificação)" appaciabile *Anglese: adj appeasable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj (a)pacificável appaciamento *Anglese: n appeasement; pacification" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pacificação appaciar *Anglese: v to appease **Unde: appaciamento; appaciabile-inappaciabile; appaciator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apacificar, pacificar, apaziguar appaciator *Anglese: n appeaser *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pacificador, apaziguador apparar *Anglese: v to prepare **Unde: apparato *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v preparar apparato *Anglese: n I. apparatus (1. appliance, instrument; 2. collection of mechanical contrivances for carrying out a given work); II. pomp, display; apparato respiratori respiratory apparatus; apparato photographic Photog. camera" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. aparelho (1. instrumento; 2. aparato)" apparentar *Anglese: v to ally or connect by marriage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aparentar, (1. parecer; 2. tornar-se parente)" apparente *Anglese: adj apparent (1. plain to see; 2. seeming); diametro apparente apparent diameter; morte apparente suspended animation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aparente apparentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aparentemente apparentia *Anglese: n appearance (= aspect); salvar le apparentias to keep up appearances" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aparencia (aspecto) apparer *Anglese: v to appear (= to come in sight) **Unde: apparente-apparentia; apparition; reapparer-reapparition" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aparecer apparition *Anglese: n apparition (1. act of appearing, appearance; 2. phantom, ghost)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aparição (1. acto de aparecer, aparência; 2. fantasma)" appartamento *Anglese: n 1. (act of) separating; 2. apartment, flat" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. (acto de) apartar; 2. apartamento (quarto, habitação)" appartar *Anglese: v to separate **Unde: appartamento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v separar appellabile *Anglese: adj appealable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apelável appellante *Anglese: n Law appellant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Lei apelante appellar *Anglese: v 1. Law to appeal; 2. to call, name; appellar a to appeal to (for help etc.); appellar de (un sententia) to appeal against (a sentence) **Unde: appello; appellante; appellabile-inappellabile; appellation; appellative-appellativo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apelar, chamar, pedir socorro; appellar de apelar-se a uma sentença" appellation *Anglese: n I. appeal (1. Law; 2. as in “the appeal to reason”); II. appellation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. apelo; II. apelação" appellative *Anglese: adj appellative (1. denominative of a class; 2. as in “the appellative faculty of children”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apelativo/a appellativo *Anglese: n Gram. appellative (= common or class name) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Gram. apelativo appello *Anglese: n appeal (1. Law; 2. earnest request); corte de appello Court of Appeal, Appellate Court; appello nominal roll call" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apelo (1. Lei; 2. convocação)" appender *Anglese: v 1. to hang up (on, to, onto, etc.); 2. to append **Unde: appendice" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apender, pendurar, suspender appendice (-én-) *Anglese: n appendix (1. appendage; 2. “appendix to a book, etc.”; 3. Anat.) **Unde: appendicitis; appendicula-appendicular; appendicectomia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apêndice (1. acessório, prolongamento, cauda; 2. apêndice de um livro; 3. Anat.)" appendicectomia (-ía) *Anglese: n Surg. appendectomy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. apendicectomia appendicitis (-ítis) *Anglese: n appendicitis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apendicite appendicula *Anglese: n appendicle, small appendix or appendage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apendículo (pequena apêndice) appendicular *Anglese: adj Pathol. appendicular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Patol. apendicular appendicularmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv apendicularmente appercept- *Anglese: see apperciper *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apperception *Anglese: n Psychol. apperception *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Psicol. apercepção apperciper -cip-/-cept- *Anglese: v to perceive, apprehend (mentally) **Unde: apperception *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aperceber appertinente *Anglese: adj appurtenant, appertinent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj pertencente appertinentia *Anglese: n Law appurtenance *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Lei pertinência appertiner *Anglese: v to appertain *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v pertencer appestar *Anglese: v to infect (with a plague) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apestar, empestar appetente *Anglese: 1. ppr of appeter; 2. adj longing, desirous (of)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apetente appetentia *Anglese: n appetency, appetence (= fixed and strong desire); also: appetite" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apetencia, apetite appeter *Anglese: v to crave, have a craving for **Unde: appetente-appetentia, inappetente-inappetentia; appetibile; appetive; appetito" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apetecer appetibile *Anglese: adj appetible, desirable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apetecível, desejável appetitive *Anglese: adj appetitive (= having appetite; giving appetite)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apetitivo/a (que tem apetite; que da apetite)" appetito *Anglese: n appetite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apetite applanamento *Anglese: n (act of) flattening, smoothing, planing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aplanamento, aplanação applanar *Anglese: v to flatten, smooth, plane; applanar difficultates to smooth away difficulties **Unde: applanamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aplanar, nivelar (tornar plano); applanar difficultates aplanar as dificuldades" applattamento *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub achatamento, achatadela applattar *Anglese: v to flatten (= to make flat, bring level) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v achatar applauder -plaud-/-plaus- *Anglese: v to applaud **Unde: applauso; applauditor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aplaudir (compare: plauder) applauditor *Anglese: n applauder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aplaudidor applaus- *Anglese: see applauder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... applauso *Anglese: n applause *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aplauso applicabile *Anglese: adj 1. that can be applied or put on; 2. applicable, appropriate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. aplicável; 2. apropriado" applicabilitate *Anglese: n appropriateness, applicability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aplicabilidade applicar *Anglese: v to apply (1. to put on; 2. to put to use); applicar se a to apply oneself, put one’s mind to; scientias applicate applied sciences **Unde: applicabile-applicabilitate, inapplicabile-inapplicabilitate; application-inapplication" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aplicar; applicar se a aplicar-se (ser diligente)" application *Anglese: n application (1. act of putting on; 2. act of putting to use; 3. diligence)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aplicação appoiar *Anglese: v 1. to keep up, prop (up); also: to support, back, aid; appoiar (un cosa) contra to lean (something) against; appoiar (un cosa) super to rest (something) on; appoiar se (super, contra) to lean (on, against) **Unde: appoio" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apoiar; appoiar (un cosa) contra apoiar uma coisa contra; appoiar (un cosa) super apoiar uma coisa sobre; appoiar se apoiar-se" appoio (-óyo) *Anglese: n support (1. backing, aid; 2. prop, rest, shore)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apoio apponer -pon-/-posit- *Anglese: v to appose (as in “to appose one’s seal to”) **Unde: apposition; appositivo; apposite" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apôr apportar *Anglese: v to bring *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v trazer, causar, efectuar apportionamento *Anglese: n apportionment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apportionar *Anglese: v to apportion **Unde: apportionamento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apposit- *Anglese: see apponer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apposite (-pó-) *Anglese: adj apposite, relevant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apósito/a apposition *Anglese: n apposition (1. act of placing near; 2. Gram.); in apposition In apposition" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aposição appositive *Anglese: adj Gram. appositive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apositivo/a appreciabile *Anglese: adj 1. appreciable; 2. worthy of esteem" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. apreciável; 2. digno de estima" appreciamento *Anglese: n appraisal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apreciamento appreciar *Anglese: v 1. to appraise (= to estimate the value of); 2. to appreciate (= to esteem highly) **Unde: appreciabile-inappreciabile; appreciamento; appreciation; appreciator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apreçar, estimar appreciation *Anglese: n appreciation (1. appraisal; 2. adequate or high estimation of value)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apreciação appreciator *Anglese: n 1. appraiser; 2. one who appreciates, esteems highly" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. apreciador; 2. aquele que aprecia" apprehender -hend-/-hens- *Anglese: v to apprehend (1. to seize, arrest; 2. to grasp mentally, understand; 3. to dread) **Unde: apprehensibile-apprehensibilitate; apprehension; apprehensive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apreender apprehens- *Anglese: see apprehender *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apprehensibile *Anglese: adj apprehensible, understandable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apreensível apprehensibilitate *Anglese: n apprehensibility, understandability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apreensibilidade apprehension *Anglese: n apprehension (1. act of grasping mentally; 2. dread)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apreensão apprehensive *Anglese: adj apprehensive (= dreading) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apreensivo/a apprehensivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv apreensivamente apprender *Anglese: v to learn (1. to gain knowledge of, by study or instruction; 2. to acquire information about, find out about) **Unde: disapprender" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aprender apprendimento *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprendizagem (acto de aprender) apprendissage *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprendizagem, aprendizado apprendisse *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprendiz apprentissage (-aje) *Anglese: n apprenticeship *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apprentisse *Anglese: n apprentice **Unde: apprentissage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... apprestar *Anglese: v to prepare, make ready **Unde: appresto *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aprestar, preparar appresto *Anglese: n preparation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprestamento, preparação approbabile *Anglese: adj approvable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aprovável approbar *Anglese: v to approve, approve of **Unde: approbabile; approbation; approbative; approbator; approbatori; disapprobar-disapprobation, disapprobator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aprovar approbation *Anglese: n approval, approbation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprovação approbative *Anglese: adj approving, approbative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aprovativo/a, aprobativo/a approbator *Anglese: n approver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprovador approbatori *Anglese: adj approbatory, approbative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aprovatório/a approchabile (-sh-) *Anglese: adj approachable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abordável approchar (-sh-) *Anglese: v to approach (= to come or go near to) **Unde: approche; approchabile" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abordar, aproximar approche (-sh-) *Anglese: n approach (= action of approaching); approches Mil. approaches" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aproche; approches Mil. aproches" approfundamento *Anglese: n 1. (action of) deepening, making deeper in level; 2. (thorough) investigation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprofundamento approfundar *Anglese: v 1. to deepen (= to make deeper in level); 2. to go deeply into, fathom, investigate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aprofundar appropriabile *Anglese: adj 1. that may be appropriated; 2. adaptable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... appropriar *Anglese: v to adapt; appropriar se un cosa to appropriate something (= to take something for one’s own) **Unde: appropriabile; appropriation; appropriate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apropriar; appropriar se un cosa aproporiar-se de uma coisa" appropriate *Anglese: 1. pp of appropriar; 2. adj appropriate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apropriado/a appropriatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv apropriadamente appropriation *Anglese: n 1. appropriation (= action of appropriating); 2. adaptation (= action of adapting)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. apropriação (acção de apropriar-se); 2. adaptação (acção de adaptar-se)" approvisionamento *Anglese: n (act of) supplying, furnishing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aprovisionamento approvisionar *Anglese: v to supply, furnish, cater *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aprovisionar approximar *Anglese: v to approximate, bring near; approximar se (a) to approach, come near **Unde: approximation; approximative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aproximar; approximar se aproximar-se" approximation *Anglese: n approximation (1. action of approximating; 2. close estimate)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aproximação (acção de aproximar-se) approximative *Anglese: adj approximate, approximative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aproximativo/a approximativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aproximativamente appunctamento *Anglese: n appointment, rendez-vous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. entrevista; 2. encontro" appunctar *Anglese: v 1. to appoint (as in “to appoint someone to a post”); 2. to point, sharpen **Unde: appunctamento, disappunctar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apontar appuramento *Anglese: n 1. purification; 2. verification, audit" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. purificação; 2. apuramento" appurar *Anglese: v I. to clear (1. to free from impurities; 2. to free from obligation); II. to free from errors; to verify, audit, etc. **Unde: appuramento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apurar (fazer puro), verificar april *Anglese: n April *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Abril a priori L *Anglese: adv a priori **Unde: apriorismo; apriorista-aprioristic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv a priori L apriorismo *Anglese: n a priori reasoning *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apriorismo apriorista *Anglese: n a priori reasoner *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apriorista aprioristic *Anglese: adj a priori *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apriorístico/a apsidal *Anglese: adj apsidal (1. Astron.; 2. Arch.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apsidal (1. Astron.; 2. Arquit.)" apside (ápside) *Anglese: n apse (1. Astron. apsis; 2. Arch.) **Unde: apsidal" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub apside, abside (1. Astron.; 2. Arquit.)" aptar *Anglese: v to adapt *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aptar apte *Anglese: adj apt (= suited to its purpose) **Unde: aptitude; aptar-adaptar; inepte; inapte-inaptitude" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj apto/a (capaz) aptere *Anglese: adj Entom. apterous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Zool. aptéro/a apteros (áp-) *Anglese: npl Entom. Aptera *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl Zool. aptéros aptitude *Anglese: n aptitude (= natural capacity or propensity) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aptidão (capacidade, habilidade) apud (á-) *Anglese: prep near, with, at, by *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prep perto, em proximidade, cerca de aqua *Anglese: n water (1. the liquid ""water""; 2. limpidity and luster of a precious stone); aqua de Colonia cologne, eau de Cologne; aqua forte 1. aqua fortis, nitric acid; 2. etching (= picture printed from etched plate); aqua pesante heavy water; via de aqua Naut. leak; facer aqua Naut. to leak **Unde: aquarella; aquario; aquiero; aquatic; aquatile; aquee-terraquee etc; aquose-aquositate; aquar-disaquar-disaquamento; aquamarin etc; aqueducto etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub água; aqua benedicte água bendita; aqua de Colonia água de Colónia; aqua dulce água doce; aqua mineral água mineral; aqua morte água morta; aqua pluvial água pluvial; aqua potabile água potável" aquacultor *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquacultor aquacultura *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquacultura aquamarin *Anglese: adj aquamarine **Unde: aquamarina *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aquamarina *Anglese: n 1. (the stone) aquamarine; 2. (the color) aquamarine" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aquar *Anglese: v to water (plants, etc.); to sprinkle (with water)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aguar aquarella *Anglese: n water color (painting) **Unde: aquarellista *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aguarela aquarellista *Anglese: n water-color painter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aguarelista aquario *Anglese: n aquarium; Aquario Astron. Aquarius, Water Bearer" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquário Aquario *Anglese: npr Astron. Aquarius, Water Bearer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Astron. Aquário aquatic *Anglese: adj aquatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquático/a aquatile *Anglese: adj aquatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquatil aqueducto *Anglese: n Arch. aqueduct *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Arquit. aqueduto aquee *Anglese: adj aqueous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquoso aquelle *Anglese: see celle *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj dem aquele (compare: celle) aquello *Anglese: see cello *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: pron dem aquilo (compare: cello) aqui *Anglese: see hic² *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aqui (compare: hic) aquicultor *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquicultor aquicultura *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquicultura aquiero *Anglese: n drain (= channel or pipe for carrying away water or other liquid) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aquifere *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquífero/a aquila (á-) *Anglese: n eagle **Unde: aquilin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub águia aquilegia *Anglese: n Bot. columbine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. aquilégia, erva-pombinha aquilifero *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub porta-estandarte Hist. (soldado romano que levava o estandarte com a águia) aquilin *Anglese: adj aquiline *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquilino/a Aquisgrano *Anglese: npr Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aquose *Anglese: adj aqueous, watery *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquoso/a aquositate *Anglese: n aquosity, wateriness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquosidade ar *Anglese: n are (= one hundredth part of a hectare) **Unde: hectar etc.; deciar etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub are (centésima parte de um hectare) -ar¹ *Anglese: suffixo adjective instead of -al with nouns containing -l- -ar (= pertaining to ..., characteristic of ..., etc.) **Unde: lunar etc.; regular etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo em vez de '-al' com substantivos que contêm '-l-' -ar (= pertencente a..., característica de ..., etc.) compare: lunar etc.; regular etc" -ar² *Anglese: suffixo verbal with nouns and adjectives -ate or zero (as in “to catenate; to chain, etc.”) (1. nouns to make use of ..., to apply ..., etc.; 2. adjectives to render ..., to make ..., etc.) **Unde: martellar etc.; acierar etc.; examinar etc.; vulnerar etc.; siccar etc.; duplicar etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo verbal compare: martellar etc.; acierar etc.; examinar etc.; vulnerar etc.; siccar etc.; duplicar etc." arabe¹ (á-) *Anglese: adj Arab, Arabian, Arabic; cavallo arabe Arabian horse **Unde: arabe²-Arabia-arabic, arabismo, arabista, arabesc-arabesco" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj árabe, arábico/a arabe² (á-) *Anglese: n 1. Arab; 2. Arabic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. árabe; 2. arábico" arabesc *Anglese: adj Art arabesque *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Arte arabesco/a arabesco *Anglese: n Art arabesque *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Arte arabesco Arabia *Anglese: npr Arabia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Arábia arabic *Anglese: adj Arab, Arabian, Arabic; cifra arabic Arabic number; gumma arabic gum Arabic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj árabe, arábico/a; cifra arabic algarismo, cifra; gumma arabic goma-arábica" arabile *Anglese: adj arable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arável arabismo *Anglese: n Arabicism, Arabism, Arabic idiom *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arabismo arabista *Anglese: n Arabist (= student of Arabic language and culture) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arabista (estudante de linguagem e cultura árabe) arachide (-rá-) *Anglese: n 1. Bot. Arachis; 2. peanut; oleo de arachide peanut oil **Unde: arachidic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. Bot. araquide; 2. amendoim" arachidic *Anglese: adj arachidic; acido arachidic arachidic acid" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj araquidico/a aranea *Anglese: n spider; tela de aranea cobweb, spider web" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aranha arar *Anglese: v to plow **Unde: arabile; arator; aratori; aratura" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arar arator *Anglese: n plower, plowman *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arador (aquele que ara) aratori *Anglese: adj agricultural, farming *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj relativo a arar aratro *Anglese: n plow *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arado aratura *Anglese: n 1. (act of) plowing; 2. plowed field" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. aradura (acto de) arar; 2. campo arado" arbitrage (-aje) *Anglese: n 1. arbitration, arbitrament; 2. etc. arbitrage" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbitragem arbitral *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbitral arbitramento *Anglese: n arbitration, arbitrament *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbitramento arbitrar *Anglese: v to arbitrate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arbitrar arbitrari *Anglese: adj arbitrary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbitrário/a arbitrarietate *Anglese: n arbitrariness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbitrariedade arbitration *Anglese: n arbitration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbitragem arbitrative *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbitrativo/a arbitrator *Anglese: n arbitrator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbitrador arbitrio *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbítrio arbitro (á-) *Anglese: n arbiter; also: umpire **Unde: arbitrari-arbitrarietate; arbitrar-arbitrage, arbitramento, arbitration, arbitrator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbitro arbore *Anglese: n Bot. tree; arbore genealogic family tree, genealogical tree **Unde: arboreto; arboretto; arborista; arboree; arborescer-arborescente-arborescentia; arborisar-arborisation, arborisate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. arvore; arbore genealogic arvore genealógica" arboree *Anglese: adj arboreal, tree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbóreo/a arborescente *Anglese: 1. ppr of arborescer; 2. adj Bot. arborescent (= of treelike growth)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Bot. arborescente arborescentia *Anglese: n Bot. arborescence *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. arborescência arborescer *Anglese: v Bot. to arboresce, grow into a tree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arborescer arboreto *Anglese: n grove; also: arboretum" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub bosque arboretto *Anglese: n small tree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arboreto arboricula *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arborícula arboricultor *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arboricultor arboriforme *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arboriforme arborisar *Anglese: v to give a treelike appearance to, arborize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arborizar arborisate *Anglese: 1. pp of arborisar; 2. adj Mineral. dendritic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arborizado/a arborisation *Anglese: n arborization; also: Anat.; etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arborização arborista *Anglese: n arborist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arborista arbuste *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbusteo arbustiforme *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbustiforme arbustive *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arbustivo/a arbusto *Anglese: n shrub, bush *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arbusto arca *Anglese: n ark **Unde: arcan *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arca arcada *Anglese: n 1. archway; 2. arcade" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcada Arcadia *Anglese: npr Arcadia **Unde: arcadian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Arcádia arcadian *Anglese: adj Arcadian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arcade arcadic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arcadico/a arcadismo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcadismo arcan *Anglese: adj secret, mysterious **Unde: arcano *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arcano (secreto, misterioso) arcano *Anglese: n secret, mystery *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcano (secreto, mistério) arcar *Anglese: v to arch (1. to cause to arch or curve; 2. to furnish with arches)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arcar arch-¹ *Anglese: in compounds I. -arch-, -arch (= rule, ruling, ruler, etc.); II. archi-, arche-, arch- (1. chief, principal, leading; 2. primitive, original, archetypal) **Unde: anarch-; archetypo etc.; archiduce etc.; archipresbytero etc.; architrave etc.; hierarcha etc.; patriarcha etc.; syriarcha etc.; tetrarcha etc.; pentarchia etc.; archonte; exarch-; oligarch- etc.; monarch- etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arch-² *Anglese: see also arco *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... archa- *Anglese: see arche- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... archaic (-áic) *Anglese: adj archaic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arcaico/a archaisar *Anglese: v to archaize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arcaizar archaismo (-ísmo) *Anglese: n archaism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcaísmo archaista (-ísta) *Anglese: n archaist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcaísta archangelic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arcangélico/a archangelo (-án-) *Anglese: n archangel *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcanjo arche- *Anglese: adj in derivatives and compounds archaeo-, archae- (= old) **Unde: archaic; archaisar-archaismo, archaista; archeologo etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... archeologia (-ía) *Anglese: n archaeology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arqueologia archeologic *Anglese: adj archaeological *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arqueológico/a archeologo (-ólo-) *Anglese: n archaeologist **Unde: archeologia; archeologic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arqueólogo archero *Anglese: n archer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acheiro archetto *Anglese: n (violin) bow *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... archetypo (-é-) *Anglese: n archetype *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquétipo archidiacono (-diá-) *Anglese: n archdeacon *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcediago archiducal *Anglese: adj archducal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arquiducal archiducato *Anglese: n archduchy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquiducado archiduce *Anglese: n archduke **Unde: archiducato; archiduchessa; archiducal" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquiduque archiduchessa *Anglese: n archduchess *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquiduquesa archiepiscopal *Anglese: adj archiepiscopal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arcebispal, arquiepiscopal archiepiscopato *Anglese: n archiepiscopate; also: archbishopric" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcebispado, arquiepiscopado archiepiscopo (-ís-) *Anglese: n archbishop **Unde: archiepiscopato; archiepiscopal" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcebispo Archimedes (-mé-) *Anglese: npr Archimedes; principio de Archimedes Archimedean principle, Archimedes’ principle; vite de Archimedes Archimedean screw, Archimedes’ screw" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Arquimedes archipelago (-pé-) *Anglese: n archipelago *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquipélago archipresbytero (-bí-) *Anglese: n archpriest *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcipreste archiprestre *Anglese: n archpriest *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arcipreste architect- *Anglese: see architecton- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... architecto *Anglese: n architect *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquitecto architecton- *Anglese: n in derivatives architecton- (= architect) **Unde: architectonic; architectonica; architecto-architectura" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... architectonic *Anglese: adj architectonic (= architectural; also: constructive)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arquitectónico/a architectonica *Anglese: n architectonics (= science or principles of architecture) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquitectónica architectura *Anglese: n architecture *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquitectura architectural *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arquitectural architrave *Anglese: n Arch. architrave *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Arquit. arquitrave archival *Anglese: adj archival *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... archivamento *Anglese: n (action of) filing in archives *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquivamento archivar *Anglese: v to file in archives *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arquivar archivista *Anglese: n archivist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquivista archivo *Anglese: n archive **Unde: archivista; archival; archivar-archivamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquivo archivolta *Anglese: n archivolt *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arquivolta archonte *Anglese: n Hist. archon *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Hist. arconte arcion *Anglese: n saddlebow *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arco *Anglese: n I. arc; II. arch; III. bow (1. weapon for shooting arrows; 2. rod for playing the violin, etc.); arco triumphal or de triumpho triumphal arch **Unde: arcada; archero; archetto; arcion; arcar; archivolta etc.; arcoballista etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. arco; 2. arco de violino." arcoballista *Anglese: n crossbow *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub balestra, besta, trabuco arct- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds arct- (= bear) **Unde: arctic-antarctic, holarctic etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arctic *Anglese: adj arctic; polo arctic arctic pole, north pole; circulo arctic arctic circle; Oceano Arctic Arctic (Ocean)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj árctico/a; circulo arctic circulo árctico; Oceano Arctic Oceano Árctico" Arcturo *Anglese: npr Astron. Arcturus *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Astron. Arcturo (1. estrela de primeira grandeza da constelação do Boieiro; 2. o Pólo Norte e a sua região)" ardente *Anglese: I. ppr of arder; II. adj ardent (1. burning; 2. fervent)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ardente (fervente) ardentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv ardentemente arder *Anglese: v to burn (1. to be on fire; 2. to cause to be consumed by fire) **Unde: ardente; ardimento; ardor-ardorose; arditura" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arder ardesia *Anglese: n slate (1. Mineral.; 2. roofing slate; 3. writing slate) **Unde: ardesiero; ardesiera; ardesiose" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ardósia (1. Mineral.; 2. telha de ardósia; 3. ardósia (pedra para escrever))" ardesiera *Anglese: n slate quarry *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ardoseira ardesiero *Anglese: n slate worker; slate-quarry owner" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquele que trabalha com a ardósia ardesiose *Anglese: adj slate, slaty *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj relativo a ardósia ardimento *Anglese: n burning (1. being on fire; 2. causing to be consumed by fire)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ardimento, arditura *Anglese: n burn (= hurt, injury, or effect caused by burning) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub queimadura ardor *Anglese: n ardor (1. fierce heat; 2. fervor)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ardor ardorose *Anglese: adj ardent, ardurous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ardente ardue *Anglese: adj arduous (1. steep; 2. difficult to achieve) **Unde: arduitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj árduo (difícil) arduitate *Anglese: n arduousness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arduidade area *Anglese: n area (1. clear space within a building; 2. surface extent)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub área arena *Anglese: n I. sand; II. arena (1. place of combat; 2. Med. gravel) **Unde: arenari-arenario; arenero; arenacee; arenose-arenositate; arenar-arenamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. areia (compare: sablo); II. arena (de touros, anfiteatro)" arenacee *Anglese: adj sandy, arenaceous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arenáceo/a arenal *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arenal, areal arenamento *Anglese: n stranding, grounding *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (obstáculo, impedimento, encalhamento) arenar *Anglese: v I. to sand (1. to cover with sand; 2. to rub with sand); II. to strand, run aground" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arear arenari *Anglese: adj (of) sand; petra arenari sandstone" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arenário arenario *Anglese: n sandpit *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arenário arenero *Anglese: n dealer in sand *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub vendedor de areia areniforme *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj a forma de areia arenose *Anglese: adj sandy, gravelly; gritty" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arenoso/a (compare: sablose) arenositate *Anglese: n sandiness, gravelliness; grittiness" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arenosidade areopagita *Anglese: n Hist. Areopagite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Hist. areopagita Areopago (-ó-) *Anglese: npr Hist. Areopagus **Unde: areopagita *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Hist. Areópago Ares (á-) *Anglese: npr Mythol. Ares *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Ares (deus grego da guerra; filho de Zeus e Hera; identificado como o deus romano Marte)" argentano *Anglese: n argentan, German silver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... argentar *Anglese: v to silver, cover or plate with silver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v pratear, argentar argentate *Anglese: adj argentate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj prateado/a, argentado/a argentator *Anglese: n silverer, silver plater *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub prateador, argentador argentee *Anglese: adj silvery (= silver-colored) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj prateado/a, argentado/a, argenteo/a argenteria (-ía) *Anglese: n silver plate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argentaria (pratos de prata) argentero *Anglese: n silversmith *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub prateiro (artífice que trabalha em prata) argentifere *Anglese: adj argentiferous, yielding silver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj argentífero argentin *Anglese: adj I. silvery, argentine (1. silvercolored; 2. silver-toned); II. Argentine" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj prateado/a, argentino/a Argentina¹ *Anglese: npr Argentina *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Argentina argentina² *Anglese: n Zool. argentine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Zool. argentina argentino *Anglese: n Argentine, Argentino *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Argentino argento *Anglese: n silver; argento vive quicksilver, mercury **Unde: argentano; argentero; argenteria; argentee; argentifere; argentin-argentino, argentina, Argentina; argentose; argentar-argentator, argentate, disargentar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. prata (Ag); argento vive sub mercúrio" argentose *Anglese: adj containing silver, argentous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj argentoso/a (que contem prata, argento) argilla *Anglese: n clay, argil **Unde: argillaria; argillose" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argila argillaria *Anglese: n clay-pit *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argileira argillose *Anglese: adj clayey *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj argiloso/a Argo *Anglese: npr Mythol. Argo **Unde: Argonauta etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Argos argon (ár-) *Anglese: n (Chem. argon *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. árgon (Ar) Argonauta *Anglese: npr Mythol. Argonaut *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Argonauta argonauta *Anglese: n 1. pioneer, explorer etc.; 2. Zool. argonaut" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. argonauta (pioneiro, explorador etc.); 2. Zool. argonauta" argot F *Anglese: n argot; also: slang **Unde: argotic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argot F argotic *Anglese: adj argotic; also: slangy (as in “a slangy expression”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arguer *Anglese: v 1. to argue (= to offer arguments for or against); 2. to show, make clear; 3. to infer **Unde: argumento; arguibile; argute" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arguir arguibile *Anglese: adj arguable, debatable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arguível argumentar *Anglese: v to argue (= to offer arguments for or against) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v argumentar argumentation *Anglese: n argumentation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argumentação argumentative *Anglese: adj 1. Lit. expository, giving the argument of; 2. argumentative (= containing a process of reasoning)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj argumentativo/a argumento *Anglese: n argument (1. reason offered in proof; 2. summary) **Unde: argumentar-argumentation, argumentative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argumento argute *Anglese: adj 1. clear (to the ear); shrill, piercing; 2. keen, quick-witted, subtle **Unde: argutia-argutiose, argutiar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arguto/a argutia *Anglese: n 1. quick-wittedness; subtlety; 2. quibble, cavil; 3. witticism" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub argucia argutiar *Anglese: v to quibble, cavil *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arguciar argutiose *Anglese: adj quibbling, caviling *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj argucioso/a argyranthe *Anglese: adj argyranthous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... argyric *Anglese: adj argyric *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... argyrite *Anglese: n Mineral. argyrite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... argyro- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds argyro-, argyr- (= silver) **Unde: argyrite; argyric; argyroneta etc.; argyranthe etc.; lithargyro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... argyroneta *Anglese: n Zool. Argyroneta, water spider *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... -ari *Anglese: suffixo adjective with nouns -ary (= pertaining to ..., consisting of ..., etc.) **Unde: -ario; legendari etc.; cotonari etc.; sanitari etc.; nonagenari etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectivo com substantivos (= pertencente a..., consistente de..., etc.) compare: legendari etc.; cotonari etc.; sanitari etc.; nonagenari etc." aria I *Anglese: n Mus. aria **Unde: arietta; ariose-arioso" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. aria I Ariadna *Anglese: nprf Mythol. Ariadne; filo de Ariadna Ariadne’s clew" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprf Mitol. Ariadne; filo de Ariadna fio de Ariadne" aride (á-) *Anglese: adj arid **Unde: ariditate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj árido/a ariditate *Anglese: n aridity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aridez Aries (á-) *Anglese: npr Astron. Aries, Ram *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Astron. Aries arietar *Anglese: v to ram *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arietari *Anglese: adj ram, ram’s (= of a ram or battering ram) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arietation *Anglese: n ramming, arietation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ariete *Anglese: n 1. ram; 2. battering ram; also: Antiq. aries; ariete hydraulic hydraulic ram **Unde: arietari; arietar-arietation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. carneiro; 2. Antig. aries" Ariete *Anglese: npr Astron. Aries, Ram *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Astron. Aries arietta I *Anglese: n Mus. arietta *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. arietta I -ario¹ *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns -ary, -arian, -aire (= person concerned with ... or characterized by ...) **Unde: missionario etc.; pensionario etc.; millionario etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (= caracterizado por...) compare: missionario etc.; pensionario etc.; millionario etc." -ario² *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns -ary, -arium (1. collection of ...; 2. place containing ... or place containing a collection of ...) **Unde: aquario etc.; aviario etc.; granario etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (1. colecção de...; 2. lugar que contem... ou lugar que contem uma colecção de...) compare: aquario etc.; aviario etc.; granario etc." ariose *Anglese: adj Mus. ariose, arioso *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ariose I *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Mus. ariose, arioso I arioso I *Anglese: n Mus. arioso *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. arioso I arist- *Anglese: adj in compounds aristo-, arist- (= best) **Unde: aristocrate etc.; aristocratia etc.; aristocratic etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aristocrate (-ó-) *Anglese: n aristocrat *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aristocrata aristocratia (-ía) *Anglese: n aristocracy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aristocracia aristocratic *Anglese: adj aristocratic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aristocrático/a Aristotele *Anglese: npr Philos. Aristotle **Unde: aristotelismo; aristotelic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Filos. Aristóteles aristotelic *Anglese: adj Aristotelian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aristotélico/a aristotelismo *Anglese: n Aristotelianism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aristotelismo arithme- *Anglese: v in derivatives *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arithmetic *Anglese: adj arithmetic, arithmetical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aritmético/a arithmetica *Anglese: n arithmetic; arithmetica superior higher arithmetic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aritmética; arithmetica superior aritmética superior" arithmeticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aritmeticamente arithmetico *Anglese: n arithmetician *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aritmético arithmo- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds arithmo-, arithm- (= number) **Unde: arithme-arithmetic-arithmetico, arithmetica; arithmometro etc.; arithmomantia etc.; logarithmo etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arithmomante *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aritmomante arithmomantia (-ía) *Anglese: n arithmomancy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aritmomancia arithmomantic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aritmomantico/a arithmometro (-ó-) *Anglese: n arithmometer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aritmómetro Arlequin *Anglese: npr Harlequin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Arlequim arlequin *Anglese: n harlequin, buffoon **Unde: arlequinada *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arlequim arlequinada *Anglese: n harlequinade; also: buffoonery" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arlequinada arma *Anglese: n arm (1. weapon; 2. branch of the military service); armas blanc side-arms; armas de foco fire-arms; homine de armas man-at-arms; prender le armas to take up arms; armas Her. arms **Unde: armero; armar-armamento, armatura, armea, disarmar-disarmamento, rearmar-rearmamento; armistitio etc.; armipotente etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arma; arma de foco arma de fogo" armamento *Anglese: n 1. armament (= equipment with arms); 2. commissioning (of a ship)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub armamento armar *Anglese: v to arm (1. to supply with weapons; 2. to equip, fit out); armar un persona cavallero to dub someone a knight; armar se de patientia to exercise patience" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v armar armario *Anglese: n wardrobe, cupboard *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub armário armatura *Anglese: n 1. armor; 2. Elec. armature; 3. frame, framework" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. armamento; 2. Elect. armadura; 3. armação" armea (-éa) *Anglese: n army; armea aeree air force" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub exercito; armea aeree força aérea" Armenia *Anglese: npr Armenia **Unde: armeniaca; armenie-armenio" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Arménia armeniaca (-í-) *Anglese: n apricot *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alperce, alperche (compare: albricoc) armenie *Anglese: adj Armenian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arménio/a armenio¹ *Anglese: n Armenian (1. Armenian language; 2. inhabitant of Armenia)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arménio (1. linguagem arménia; 2. habitante de Arménia)" armenio² *Anglese: n ermine (1. the animal “ermine”; 2. ermine fur)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. armelino, arminho; 2. furão" armero *Anglese: n armorer (1. manufacturer of arms; 2. official in charge of armament or arms)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub armeiro (1. fabricante de armas; 2. vendedor de armas)" armipotente *Anglese: adj armipotent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj armipotente armipotentia *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj armipotência armistitio *Anglese: n armistice *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub armistício aroma -ma/-mat- *Anglese: n aroma **Unde: aromatic; aromatisar-aromatisation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aroma aromat- *Anglese: see aroma *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aromate (-ó-) *Anglese: n aroma **Unde: aromatic; aromatisar-aromatisation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aromado/a aromatic *Anglese: adj aromatic, fragrant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aromático/a, fragrante aromatisar *Anglese: v to aromatize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aromatizar aromatisation *Anglese: n aromatization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aromatização arpeggio I *Anglese: n Mus. arpeggio *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. arpeggio I arrangiamento (-ja-) *Anglese: n arrangement (1. order; 2. preparation, plan)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arranjamento arrangiar (-ja-) *Anglese: v to arrange (1. to set in order; 2. to contrive; 3. to settle, straighten out); arrangiar se to manage, get along **Unde: arrangiamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arranjar; arrangiar se arranjar-se" arrentar *Anglese: v to rent or let (for hire) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arrendar, alugar arrestar *Anglese: v to arrest (1. to stop, bring to a standstill; 2. to seize (someone) by legal authority) **Unde: arresto; arrestation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apreender, capturar, prender, parar arrestation *Anglese: n 1. arresting, stopping (= bringing to a standstill); 2. arrest (= act of seizing someone by legal authority)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. arresto, captura arresto *Anglese: n 1. arresting, stopping (= bringing to a standstill); 2. arrest (= apprehension by legal authority)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. arresto, captura arretrar *Anglese: v 1. to draw backwards; 2. to delay; arretrar se 1. to withdraw, draw (oneself) back; 2. to be behindhand or in arrears" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v recuar arretrate *Anglese: 1. pp of arretrar; 2. adj behindhand, in arrears; pagamento arretrate overdue payment; soldo arretrate Mil. back pay" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj recuado/a arretrato *Anglese: n arrears *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub recuado arrha *Anglese: n Law earnest, earnest money *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Lei arras arrivar *Anglese: v to arrive **Unde: arrivismo; arrivista; arrivata" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v chegar arrivata *Anglese: n arrival *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub chegada arrivismo *Anglese: n unscrupulous ambition *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arrivismo arrivista *Anglese: n (social) climber *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arrivista arrogante *Anglese: adj arrogant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arrogante arrogantemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv arrogantemente arrogantia *Anglese: n arrogance *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arrogância arrogar *Anglese: v to arrogate (1. Law to adrogate; 2. to claim as one’s own); arrogar se to arrogate to oneself **Unde: arrogante-arrogantia; arrogation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arrogar arrogation *Anglese: n arrogation (1. act of making exorbitant claims; 2. Law)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arrogação arrotundar *Anglese: v to round, make round *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v arredondar arrugar *Anglese: v to wrinkle, crease; arrugar le fronte to frown" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v enrugar arsen- *Anglese: see arsenico *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arsenal *Anglese: n 1. dockyard; 2. arsenal" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arsenal arsenical *Anglese: adj arsenical; Chem. arsenic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arsenical; Quim." arsenico *Anglese: n arsenic **Unde: arsenical; arsenite; arsenium; arseniose-arseniophosphato etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. arsénio (As) arsenio- *Anglese: see arseniose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arseniophosphato *Anglese: n arseniophosphate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arsenofosfato arseniose *Anglese: adj arsenious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arsenioso/a arseniosulfato *Anglese: n arseniosulfate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arsenosulfato arsenite *Anglese: n Chem. arsenite *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. arsenite, arsenita arsenium (-sé-) *Anglese: n arsenium, arsenic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arsénio, arsénico arte *Anglese: n art (1. “fine art”; 2. skill); opera de arte work of art; artes liberal liberal arts; belle artes fine arts **Unde: artisano; artista-artistic; artifice etc.; artefacto etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arte; belle artes belas artes" artefacto *Anglese: n artifact, man-made product *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artefato, artefacto arteria *Anglese: n artery **Unde: arterial; arteriosclerosis etc.; arteriotomia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artéria arterial *Anglese: adj arterial; sanguine arterial arterial blood; pression arterial blood pressure" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arterial arteriosclerosis (-ósis) *Anglese: n arteriosclerosis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arteriosclerose arteriosclerotic *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj arteriosclerótico/a arteriosclerotico *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arteriosclerótico arteriotomia (-ía) *Anglese: n arteriotomy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arteriotomia arthritic *Anglese: adj Pathol. arthritic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Patol. artrítico/a arthritis (-ítis) *Anglese: n Pathol. arthritis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. artrite arthritismo *Anglese: n Pathol. arthritism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. artritismo arthro- *Anglese: n in derivatives and compounds arthro- (= joint) **Unde: arthritis-arthritismo, arthritic; arthropode etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... arthropode (-ró-) *Anglese: adj arthropod **Unde: arthropodo *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj artrópode arthropodo (-ró-) *Anglese: n arthropod; arthropodos Zool. Arthropoda" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artrópode artichoc *Anglese: n artichoke *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alcachofra articulabile *Anglese: adj pronounceable (that can be articulated) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj pronunciável (que pode ser articulado) articular¹ *Anglese: adj articular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj articular (silabar) articular² *Anglese: v to articulate (1. to form, move in, a joint; 2. to speak distinctly)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v articular articulate *Anglese: adj articulate (1. jointed; 2. uttered in distinct syllables)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj articulado/a (silabado) articulation *Anglese: n articulation (1. Anat. joint; 2. enunciation)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub articulação (1. Anat. junção; 2. pronuncia)" articulista *Anglese: n writer of articles *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub articulista (escritor de artigos) articulo *Anglese: n I. Anat. joint; II. article (1. paragraph, section; 2. “article in a magazine, newspaper, etc.); 3. “article of merchandise”; 4. Gram); articulo de fide article of faith; articulo de fundo editorial, leading article; articulo definite (indefinite) definite (indefinite) article **Unde: articulista; articular¹; articular²-articulabile-inarticulabile, articulation, articulate-inarticulate, multiarticulate etc., multarticulate etc.; disarticular-disarticulation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artigo; articulo de fide artigo de fé; articulo definite Gram. artigo definido; articulo indefinite Gram. artigo indefinido" artifice (-tí-) *Anglese: n artificer (= skilled or artistic worker) **Unde: artificio-artificial, artificiose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artífice artificial *Anglese: adj artificial; seta artificial rayon" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj artificial artificialmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv artificialmente artificio *Anglese: n artifice, trick; foco de artificio fireworks" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artifício; foco de artificio fogo de artifício" artificiose *Anglese: adj artful, crafty *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj artificioso/a artificiosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv artificiosamente artillar *Anglese: v to arm (= to equip with artillery) **Unde: artilleria-artillerista *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v artilhar artilleria (-ía) *Anglese: n artillery; ordnance, gunnery; artilleria de campania field artillery; artilleria a cavallo horse artillery" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artilharia; artilleria a cavallo artilharia a cavalo; artilleria de campania artilharia de campo" artillerista *Anglese: n artilleryman *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artilheiro artillero *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artilheiro artisanal *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj artesanal artisanato *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artesanato artisano *Anglese: n artisan *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artesão artista *Anglese: n artist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub artista artistic *Anglese: adj artistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj artístico/a Arya Skr. *Anglese: n Arya, Aryan **Unde: aryan-aryano *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Arya Skr. aryan *Anglese: adj Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; 2. Indo-European)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ariano (1. Indo-Iraniano; 2. Indo-Europeu)" aryano *Anglese: n Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; 2. Indo-European)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ariano (1. Indo-Iraniano; 2. Indo-Europeu)" asbesto *Anglese: n asbestos *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asbesto ascendente *Anglese: n 1. ancestor; 2. ascendant, ascendancy" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. antepassado; 2. ascendante" ascendentia *Anglese: n ancestry (= ancestral lineage) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ascendência, origem (linha ancestral) ascender -scend-/-scens- *Anglese: v to ascend **Unde: ascendente-ascendentia; ascension-ascensional, ascensionista; ascensor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ascender, subir ascens- *Anglese: see ascender *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ascension *Anglese: n ascent, ascension; le Ascension the Ascension" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ascensão ascensional *Anglese: adj ascensional *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ascensional ascensionista *Anglese: n mountain climber, ascensionist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ascensionista ascensor *Anglese: n elevator, lift *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub elevador, ascensor ascese *Anglese: n ascetic practice; asceticism" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ascese asceta *Anglese: n ascetic **Unde: ascetismo; ascetic; ascetica" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asceta ascetic *Anglese: adj ascetic, ascetical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ascético/a ascetica *Anglese: n ascetics; ascetical theology" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ascética; (teologia ascética)" ascetismo *Anglese: n asceticism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asceticismo asclepiadaceas *Anglese: npl Bot. Asclepiadaceae *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... asclepiades (-í-) *Anglese: npl Bot. Asclepias *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Asclepio *Anglese: nprm Mythol. Asclepius **Unde: asclepiades-asclepiadaceas *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Mitol. Asclépo ascolta *Anglese: n 1. listening, hearing; 2. eavesdropping; 3. listening place or post" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub escuta (acto de escutar) ascoltamento *Anglese: n listening *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub escuta (acto de escutar) ascoltar *Anglese: v to listen to (1. to hearken to; 2. to mind, heed) **Unde: ascolta; ascoltamento; ascoltator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v escutar ascoltator *Anglese: n listener *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ouvinte ascriber -scrib-/-script- *Anglese: v to ascribe, attribute **Unde: ascription *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adscrever, inscrever, registar ascript- *Anglese: see ascriber *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ascription *Anglese: n ascription *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adscrição asepsis *Anglese: n asepsis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assépsia aseptic *Anglese: adj aseptic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asséptico/a aseptico *Anglese: n aseptic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asséptico asexual *Anglese: adj asexual, sexless *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assexual, assexuado/a Asia *Anglese: npr Asia (1. Roman Province in Asia Minor; 2. the continent Asia); Asia Minor Asia Minor **Unde: asiatic-asiatico; Australasia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Ásia (continente); Asia Minor Ásia Menor" asiatic *Anglese: adj Asiatic (1. pertaining to Asia; 2. Rhet. florid, ornate)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asiático/a asiatico *Anglese: n Asiatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asiático asineria (-ía) *Anglese: n 1. asininity; 2. asinine act" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub burrada, burragem, burricada asinero *Anglese: n donkey driver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asneira asinin *Anglese: adj asinine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asnático/a asininitate *Anglese: n asininity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asnidade asino (á-) *Anglese: n donkey, ass **Unde: asinero; asineria; asinin-asininitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asno, burro asparago (-pá-) *Anglese: n asparagus; asparago plumose asparagus fern" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aspargo, espargo, aspárago aspect- *Anglese: see aspic- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aspecto *Anglese: n aspect (1. look, appearance; 2. “one of the aspects of a question”; 3. Astrol.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aspecto asperar *Anglese: v to make rough, roughen *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v asperejar aspere (á-) *Anglese: adj rough, harsh **Unde: asperitate; asperar-exasperar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj áspro asperemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv asperamente asperger -sperg-/-spers- *Anglese: v to besprinkle **Unde: aspersion; aspersorio" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aspergir, borrifar, aspersar asperitate *Anglese: n roughness, harshness, asperity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aspereza aspers- *Anglese: see asperger *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aspersion *Anglese: n (act of) sprinkling, aspersion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aspergimento aspersorio *Anglese: n Eccl. aspergillum *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Ecles. aspersório asphaltamento *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asfaltamento asphaltar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v asfaltar asphaltator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asfaltador asphaltista *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asfaltador asphalto *Anglese: n asphalt *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asfalto asphyxia *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asfixia asphyxiante *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asfixiante asphyxiar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v asfixiar asphyxiator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asfixiador aspic F *Anglese: n Cookery aspic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aspic F aspic- -spic-/-spect- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: aspecto *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aspirante *Anglese: n 1. aspirant; 2. Nav. midshipman, cadet, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. aspirante; 2. Mil. cadete" aspirar *Anglese: v 1. to aspire (= to desire earnestly); 2. Phonet. to aspirate; 3. to inhale; aspirar a to aspire to **Unde: aspirante; aspiration; aspirator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aspirar; aspirar a aspirar a" aspiration *Anglese: n I. aspiration (1. desire for; 2. Phonet. action of aspirating); II. inspiration, inhaling" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub I. aspiração (1. desejo de; 2. Fonet. acção de aspirar); II. inspiração," aspirator *Anglese: n 1. Mech. aspirator; 2. vacuum cleaner" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. Mec. aspirador; 2. aspirador (de pó)" aspirina *Anglese: n aspirin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aspirina asplenio *Anglese: n Bot. Asplenium; also: spleenwort" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... assalir -sal-/-salt- *Anglese: v to attack, assail **Unde: assalto-assaltar-assaltator; assalitor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assaltar, atacar assalitor *Anglese: n attacker, assailant, assailer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assaltador, assaltante assalt- *Anglese: see assalir *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... assaltar *Anglese: v to attack, assault, assail *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assaltar assaltator *Anglese: n attacker, assaulter, assailant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assaltador, assaltante assalto *Anglese: n attack, assault *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ataque, assalto assassinamento *Anglese: n murder(ing), assassinating *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assassínio, assassinamento assassinar *Anglese: v to assassinate, murder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assassinar assassination *Anglese: n assassination *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assassínio assassinato *Anglese: n murder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assassinato assassinator *Anglese: n assassin, murderer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assassino, assassinador assassino *Anglese: n 1. Assassin; 2. assassin, murderer; attrib. murderous, killing **Unde: assassinar-assassinamento, assassination, assassinator, assassinato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assassino assatis (-sá-) *Anglese: adv 1. enough; 2. rather (= fairly, quite)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv bastante, assaz, muito asse *Anglese: n I. Antiq. as; II. ace (1. Dice, etc.; 2. highly skilled person; also: Aviation)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... assecurabile *Anglese: adj insurable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assegurável assecurantia *Anglese: n 1. assurance (= positive statement); 2. Com. insurance" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. asseguração; 2. Com. seguro" assecurar *Anglese: v I. to secure (= to make firm or fast); II. to assure (= to state positively); III. Com. to insure; assecurar se de un cosa to make sure of, ascertain, something; assecurar se de un persona to lay hold of, apprehend, a person; assecurar se que to make sure that **Unde: assecurantia; assecurabile; assecurator; reassecurar-reassecurantia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assegurar assecurator *Anglese: n insurer, assurer, underwriter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assegurador assediar *Anglese: v to besiege *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assediar assediator *Anglese: n besieger *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assediador assedio *Anglese: n siege (= act of besieging) **Unde: assediar-assediator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assedio assemblar *Anglese: v to assemble (= to gather or fit together) **Unde: assemblea; reassemblar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v montar, reunir assemblea (-éa) *Anglese: n assembly, meeting *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assembleia, reunião assentimento *Anglese: n assent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assentimento assentir *Anglese: v to assent **Unde: assentimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assentir asserer -ser-/-sert- *Anglese: v to assert, affirm **Unde: assertion; assertive; assertor; assertori" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v asseverar, afirmar assert- *Anglese: see asserer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... assertion *Anglese: n assertion, affirmation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asserção, afirmação assertive *Anglese: adj assertive, affirmative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assertivo/a assertivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv assertivamente assertor *Anglese: n asserter, assertor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assertor, defensor assertori *Anglese: adj assertory, affirming *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assertivo, afirmativo assess- *Anglese: see assider *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... assessor *Anglese: n assessor (as in “assessor to a judge, magistrate, etc.”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assessor, assistente, adjunto assetar *Anglese: v to make thirsty *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v produzir sede assetate *Anglese: 1. pp of assetar; 2. adj thirsty, thirsting" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj sedento/a asseverar *Anglese: v to affirm positively, asseverate **Unde: asseverative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v asseverar, afirmar asseverative *Anglese: adj asseverating, asseverative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asseverativo/a, afirmativo/a assi (-sí) *Anglese: adv thus, so; assi . . como as ... as; (un libro) assi (belle) so (beautiful a book), such (a beautiful book) (= si)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv assim assider -sid-/-sess- *Anglese: v to sit (by or near) **Unde: assidue; assessor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v sentar-se assidue *Anglese: adj assiduous **Unde: assiduitate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assíduo/a assiduemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv assiduamente assiduitate *Anglese: n assiduity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assiduidade assignabile *Anglese: adj assignable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assinável assignar *Anglese: v to assign (1. to allot; 2. to fix, determine) **Unde: assignabile; assignation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assinar, conferir, atribuir assignation *Anglese: n assignation, assignment (1. act of allotting; 2. Law transfer of property, a right, etc.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assinação assimilabile *Anglese: adj assimilable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assimilável assimilar *Anglese: v I. to assimilate (1. to make like; 2. to absorb); II. to liken, compare **Unde: assimilabile; assimilation; assimilative; assimilator; disassimilar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assimilar assimilation *Anglese: n I. assimilation (1. action of making like; 2. absorption); II. likening, comparison" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assimilação (acção de assimilar/absorver) assimilative *Anglese: adj assimilative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assimilativo/a assimilator *Anglese: n Physiol. assimilator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Fisiol. assimilador assistente *Anglese: n assistant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assistente assistentia *Anglese: n 1. assistance; 2. attendance; assistentia public (poor) relief; assistentia social social welfare" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assistência assistential *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assistencial assister *Anglese: v to assist, help; assister a to attend, be present at **Unde: assistente-assistentia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assistir associar *Anglese: v to associate (= to connect, combine) **Unde: association; associato; disassociar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v associar association *Anglese: n association (1. act of connecting, combining; 2. group of people joined together for some purpose)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub associação (1. acto de associar; 2. grupo de pessoas juntas com um propósito)" associato *Anglese: n 1. associate (= business partner); 2. member of an association" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. associado (sócio); 2. membro de uma associação" assonante *Anglese: 1. ppr of assonar; 2. adj assonant" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assonante, assoante assonantia *Anglese: n assonance; also: Pros." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assonância assonar *Anglese: v to assonate (= to put or be in assonance) **Unde: assonante-assonantia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assonar assortimento *Anglese: n assortment (= collection of various kinds of goods) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub sortimento, abastecimento assortir *Anglese: v to sort, assort **Unde: assortimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v sortir, abastecer assumer -sum-/-sumpt- *Anglese: v to assume (= to take to or upon oneself) **Unde: assumption; reassumer" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v assumir assumpt- *Anglese: see assumer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... assumption *Anglese: n assumption (1. taking to or upon oneself; 2. Logic); le Assumption Eccl. the Assumption" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assunção (1. tomar para ou sobre si mesmo; 2. Lógica)" assurdar *Anglese: v 1. to deafen (= to stun with noise); 2. to mute, muffle" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ensurdecer Assyria *Anglese: npr Assyria **Unde: assyrie-assyrio; assyriologo etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Assíria assyrie *Anglese: adj Assyrian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj assírio/a assyrio *Anglese: n Assyrian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assírio assyriologia (-ía) *Anglese: n Assyriology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assiriologia assyriologista *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assiriologista assyriologo (-ólogo) *Anglese: n Assyriologist, Assyriologue **Unde: assyriologia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub assiriólogo astatium *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. astato (At) astere *Anglese: n I. star (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure, etc.); II. Bot. aster **Unde: asteria; asterisco; asterismo; asteroide" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astro, estrela (1. corpo celeste; 2. figura estrelada, etc.)" asteria *Anglese: n 1. starfish; 2. asteriated opal" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astéria asterisco *Anglese: n Print. asterisk *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Tipog. asterisco asterismo *Anglese: n Astron. asterism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Astron. asterismo asteroide *Anglese: n Astron. asteroid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Astron. asteróide asthen- *Anglese: adj in derivatives asthen- (= weak) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... asthenia (-ía) *Anglese: n asthenia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astenia asthenic *Anglese: adj asthenic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asténico/a asthenico *Anglese: n asthenic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asténico asthma -ma/-mat- *Anglese: n asthma **Unde: asthmatic-antiasthmatic; asthmatico" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asma asthmat- *Anglese: see asthma *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... asthmatic *Anglese: adj asthmatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj asmático/a asthmatico *Anglese: n asthmatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub asmático astigmatic *Anglese: adj astigmatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj astigmático/a astigmatismo *Anglese: n astigmatism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astigmatismo -astra *Anglese: suffixo substantive fem with nouns step- (as in “stepmother”) **Unde: matrastra *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo fem. com substantivos compare: matrastra astral *Anglese: adj astral; corpore astral astral body" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj astral astrict- *Anglese: see astringer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... astriction *Anglese: n astriction *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adstrição astrictive *Anglese: adj astringent, astrictive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adstrictivo/a astringente¹ *Anglese: 1. ppr of astringer; 2. adj astringent" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adstringente astringente² *Anglese: n astringent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adstringente astringentia *Anglese: n astringency *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adstringência astringer -string-/-strict- *Anglese: v to astringe **Unde: astringente-astringentia; astriction; astrictive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adstringir, apertar astro *Anglese: n star (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure, etc.) **Unde: astral; disastro; astrophotographia etc.; astrolatria etc.; astrophysic etc.; astronomo etc.; astrolabio etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... -astro *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns 1. -aster (= inferior or worthless ...); 2. step- (as in “stepfather”) **Unde: -astra; poetastro etc.; patrastro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (= inferior ou pior ...); compare: poetastro etc.; patrastro etc." astrolabio *Anglese: n astrolabe *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrolábio (instrumento usado pelos antigos para medir a altura dos astros acima do horizonte; planisfério celeste)" astrolatria (-ía) *Anglese: n astrolatry *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrolatria (adoração dos astros) astrologia (-ía) *Anglese: n astrology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrologia astrologic *Anglese: adj astrological *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj astrológico/a astrologo (-tró-) *Anglese: n astrologer **Unde: astrologia; astrologic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrólogo astronauta *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astronauta astronautica *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astronáutica astronave *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub veiculo-espacial astronomia (-ía) *Anglese: n astronomy *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astronomia astronomic *Anglese: adj astronomic, astronomical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj astronómico/a astronomo (-tró-) *Anglese: n astronomer **Unde: astronomia; astronomic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrónomo astrophotographia (-ía) *Anglese: n astrophotography **Unde: astrophotographic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub astrofotografia astrophotographic *Anglese: adj astrophotographic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj astrofotográfico/a